1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repelling device for a bird feeder, and more particularly to a repelling device mounted on top of a bird feeder. The repelling device has a motor shaft extending out from a motor and provided with a first bevel gear on a free end of the motor shaft to mesh a second bevel gear securely mounted on a repelling disk which is detachably connected to a container with grains. The repelling device further has a spring mounted between the repelling disk and a housing for the motor to keep the repelling disk from engaging with the housing. Therefore, when rodent or animals with large sizes are on the repelling disk, the inclination of the repelling disk triggers the motor to rotate, which in turn drives the repelling disk to rotate and then scares the unwanted animals off.
2. Description of Related Art
Different designs of feeders have been invented to the market for different animals and purposes. All these feeders have one thing in common, that is each of these feeders is designed only for a specific animal, e.g., dog feeders are for dogs and not suitable for cats and birds and bird feeders are for birds and not suitable for animals other than birds. However, some animals are fed with the same food as birds consumes, therefore, sometimes it is quite usual to see animals invade the bird feeders to steal the food from the bird feeder. A U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,627 (""627) to prevent other animal to invade the bird feeder was issued to Banyas, et. al. on Sep. 19, 2000, which discloses a bird feeder including an annular perch and an electrical motor geared to the perch so that when a rodent of excessive weight alights upon the perch the motor is pulled against a resistance spring and a switch is caused to close, thereby engaging the motor which rotates the perch to dislodge the rodent therefrom. The ""627 patent motor is energized only when a rodent or unwanted animals alight on the perch. It is then asserted that the electrical motor will have to drive the entire perch to have a reciprocal movement. Not only is the power consumption to drive the entire perch to move huge, which causes frequent replacement to the power source, coupling means is also required to secure the food container to the motor housing. According to the foregoing description, the ""627 patent is bulky and consumes a large electricity.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved repelling device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved repelling device for a bird feeder. The repelling device is light weight so that the electrical motor requires little power to drive the repelling disk to rotate, which enables the repelling device to have longer life period than the conventional one.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a repelling device with a repelling disk mounted on top of the food container and driven by the electrical motor so that no animal is able to rest on the repelling disk and only birds can access the food in the food container when flying in the air.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the repelling device has a motor shaft extending out from an electrical motor and provided with a first bevel gear on a free end of the motor shaft to mesh a second bevel gear securely mounted on a repelling disk which is detachably connected to a food container with grains. The repelling device further has a spring mounted between the repelling disk and a housing for the electrical motor to keep the repelling disk from engaging with the housing and the balance of the repelling disk with respect to the housing. Therefore, when rodent or animals with excessive sizes or weights are on the repelling disk, the inclination of the repelling disk triggers the electrical motor to rotate, which in turn drives the repelling disk to rotate and then scares the unwanted animals off.